Good Things Take Time
by jbeck16
Summary: [AN IT GIRL FAN FICTION] Ashley Hiller and Jessica Burnett, notorious bad girls at their school, get expelled and are shipped off to Waverly. Will they last? Everyone seems so welcome...until rooms get changed hearts get broken and spotlights stolen.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER; i do NOT own gossip girl or the it girl. But this story plot, is all mine.

Main Characters; Ashley Hiller ; Jessica Burnett ; Easy Walsh ; Callie Vernon ; Tinsley Carmichael ; Danny Shull ; Jennifer Humphrey ; Heath Ferro ; Mike Lark ; Alex Monk ; Brandon Buchanan ; Brett Messerschmidt ; Kara Whalen ; Jeremiah Mortimer ; Alison Quentin ; Alan St. Girard ; Julian McCafferty

Summary;

_Everyone always says everything happens for a reason_

**When Ashley Hiller and Jessica Burnett are expelled from their school back home in Indiana, they're principal sends them off to Waverly. Of course, their parents agree to keep them out of trouble. A and J are used to getting in trouble, they always do, it's what they're good at i guess, but they actually didn't do ANYTHING this time! It makes them furious. Leaving behind their clique, and popularity won't be easy for them. But J is looking forward to starting a new life at boarding school, but A isn't so sure what she wants.**

**While, at Waverly, the Easy Callie Jenny triangle finally came to an end, and Easy finally realized he loved Callie. Will there be a happily ever after or will Easy dump Callie suddenly, again. **

_every girl dreams about it,  
some just have it.  
how far will one girl go to become...  
_**the it girl**

and everyone knows good things take time...


	2. Expelled!

Ashley Hiller was sitting in her 4th hour study hall when a student helper came in with a pass.

"Miss Hiller?" Her study hall teacher said. "Your needed in the office."

_Shit_. She thought to herself, what could they possibly want?

"Whatever." She said getting up. She felt someone touch her ass and turned around and kicked they're desk. "Fuck you." She said flicking them off.

"I know you want too." The guy said.

She turned back around and flipped his desk over. "Shut the fuck up."

The teacher came over. "Ashley, you're already in trouble. Don't dig yourself in deeper."

Ashley smiled at the teacher sweetly. "I'll do whatever the hell I want. K Thanks."

The teacher shook his head and picked up the desk. "Just go, Hiller."

Ashley was at the door by this point. "Way ahead of you teach. Peace out bitches!" She yelled to the class giving them the peace sign, causing ripples of laughter.

Jessica Burnett was in her 4th hour French class when her teacher said. "Jessica you are needed in the office." Giving her a curious look.

Jessica jerked her head from her book and said quietly. "Okay."

"Why is she getting called down to the office?" A Sophomore asked. "She barely talks."

"Yeah in here." Another girl said. "She's always stoned, you can tell. Look at her eyes."

Jessica picked up her books and turned around. "You wanna say that a little louder, I don't think everyone heard you talking shit."

"Okay, she talks but she's such a goodie goodie." The sophomore said.

"Again. Louder." Jessica said standing up and blowing a kiss at them. "You know you love me."

"Right."

The teacher said louder. "Jessica, come on. It says immediately for a reason."

Jessica smiled walking towards the desk. "Coming."

It's probably just for all those detentions I skipped last week. Or maybe they need help with something?

She read the pass.

TIME: 11:44

Come immediately.

It was from the principal. She never gets in trouble enough to get sent to the principal's office, so it couldn't be detentions.

What the hell is it then?

"Hello ladies." Principal Hunter said to the two girls in his office. "I assume you both are wondering why you're here."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "No shit sherlock—"

Jessica elbowed her in the ribs and gave her the shut the hell up look.

"Yeah, we do sir." Ashley said sweetly, glaring back at Jessica.

Jessica just nodded her head, afraid to speak.

Principal Hunter got up, and walked to the door where one of the ladies from the office works was standing there. "Miss Leah is going to search your bags, we've had several claims that you are trying to sell drugs to students."

"Oh yes, Mr. Hunter." Ashley said sweetly. "Can I call you Harold? Ok cool. Well you see me and my friend here, we'd NEVER sell drugs. We are rich after all, so what would be the point. Go ahead, search our stuff we have no—"

Ashley was interrupted by Miss Leah pulling a bag of powder out of her purse and holding it in the air.

"That's not mine!" Ashley screamed. "Fuckers."

Jessica just sat there stunned. "It was probably that girl in gym that doesn't—"

"And look what we have here." Miss Leah said holding a bag of pills up for the principal to see.

Jessica shook her head, tears starting to form. "That's not mine I swear!"

"If it's not yours then who's is it?" Miss Leah asked, starring at the girls. "Because it looks to me like it is your girls stash."

Principal Hunter nodded. "I'm calling officer chuck. Miss Leah, you can step out now. I'll be right back ladies."

He walked out of his office and to the main desk to use the phone there. Why when there is a perfectly good phone in his office? No clue.

Ashley looked at Jessica. "You look nervous. It's kinda funny."

Ashley started laughing and stopped when Jessica didn't laugh back. "Sorry." She said.

Jessica moved uncomfortable in her seat. "Shit."

"You know, it was probably Blair and Shayla in gym who did this right?" Ashley said. "And their posse of course."

Jessica shrugged. "Whatever, they aren't going to fuck up our year this early. We'll just explain to them that the stuff was—"

Jessica was interrupted by Officer Chuck stepping into the office. "Hello, ladies."

"No." Ashley said.

"According to Principal Hunter—"

"His names Harold." Ashley said winking at the principal.

"Knock it off, smart ass." Officer Chuck said. "According to Principal Hunter there were several studies from your gym class that came in, saying you were selling drugs, and another one said they overheard you talking about the drugs not even being real drugs."

Ashley laughed. "Right."

"You are aware that the people who said that, don't like us. And just want to get us in trouble right?" Jessica stated. "And I mean, seriously, are you fucking retarded? Look at the facts. Gym class, when our stuff is unattended. People, who just don't like us. HULLO?" Jessica said tapping the officer on the head. "Anyone up there?"

"Enough!" Principal Hunter growled.

Jessica slid back down in her seat, and looked at Ashley to search for signs that she'd have anything to say. Luckily she did.

"Why can't we be friends?" Ashley started singing. "Why can't we be fuhhh-rienndss"

Officer Hunter shook his head. "Are you under the influence of taking any drugs, Miss Hiller."

"I'm high on life!" Ashley replied, throwing her hands in the air.

A knock on the principals door took the attention off of Ashley.

"That will probably be one of your parents." Principal Hunter said, getting up for the door.

"MOMMY!" Ashley screeched running for, not her mom. But her dad. "Shit I meant dad, I totally did."

Her dad just starred at her. "What did you do this time, dumb fuck."

Ashley laughed. "Believe it or not daddy, I didn't do shit. I was set up."

"Right, like when you were set up when you got arrested for public intoxication."

Ashley nodded. "I wasn't I swear. Okay, maybe I was. But this time. No lies." She said crossing her fingers. "Scouts honor."

"Hi, Mr. Hiller." Jessica said sweetly.

"Er. Hello, Jessica." He said before sitting down.

About fifteen minutes later, Jessica mother stepped in the room, looking extremely pissed off. "You girls have been in school 2 months and I've already bailed you out of trouble what ten times. Fuck. What did they do?"

Principal Hunter told the story briefly. "And that about sums it up."

"And the girls claim—"

"We're innocent!" Ashley screamed. "Innocent I say!"

Officer Chuck glared at Ashley. "The girls claim that it is not their stuff."

"It probably isn't." Jessica mother said, "Jessica never would do drugs."

"Doing drugs isn't the problem, Miss Burnett, selling them is here."

Jessica's mother sighed. "Well, these two, they may be a little…off, but they would never stoop down and sell drugs, I know them better then that."

"Well, we have a solution to where this won't happen again…" The principal started

"And that would be.." Ashley's father asked.

"Well, we are going to expel the girls from this school. They are going to clean their lockers, return their books and such, and can never return. Not even next year." The principal said.

"WHAT?" Jessica's mother yelled, furiously.

"No. No way in hell, we paid a shit load of money for this dump of a school your running. Kids who actually sell drugs get away with it." Ashley father yelled. "And these two girls, get in trouble for it."

Jessica's mother shook her head. "It makes no sense."

The Principal stood up and went to his book shelf, grabbing to small brochures. "We have a solution." He said handing them out to Mrs. Burnett and Mr. Hiller. "Waverly Academy. It's a co ed boarding school. Very strict, and I know they will take these two in a snap."

Jessica's mothers eyes widened. "The place is beautiful."

"Mom, I don't want to go to a boarding school." Jessica wined.

"Your going."

"Fine." Jessica huffed.

"I suppose, if it's the only choice…" Ashley's father started. "You'll have to go."

"Fuck." Ashley said under her breath.

Both girls looked at each other. Boarding school? Oh hell no. I repeat, hell no.

Ashley sighed. "What if I just, you know, drop out. Get a job. Something."

"Out of the question." Ashley's father said sternly. "You're going."

"Well then, you girls go get your lockers cleared out, and we'll discuss further into applying, and call Waverly." The Principal said.

"Fuck!" Ashley screamed while slamming her locker.

She had her back pack on her shoulder, her purse, and several things that wouldn't fit into her bags.

"I can't believe that they're making us go there!" She said to Jessica, who was holding more or equal to the amount of stuff she had.

Jessica nodded. "I know. I can't believe it. But, it's better then no school."

"No way." Ashley said shaking her head. "I'd rather drop out."

Jessica laughed to herself, knowing Ashley wasn't serious. She was sure of that.

"Well, we better go—"

Ashley was interrupted by the click clack of a pair of high heels.

"Oh look. I was starting to wonder where you guys were." The voice of a girl said.

Ashley dropped her stuff and ran up to the girl. "What the fuck is your problem? Who the hell do you think you are."

The girl flipped her hair. "Shayla. You know my name, or are you to stoned to remember it?"

"Fuck you." Ashley said. "You're a dirty little slut."

"Well, at least now I'll have the throne here." The girl said before walking away and waving. "Bye now girls, see you never."

"I knew it!" Ashley yelled. "I knew it was her!"

Jessica kneeled down on the floor and helped Ashley pick her belongings up. "Ashley just grab your stuff, and lets go. We won't have to see her anymore. And look at the bright side."

"What?" Ashley asked standing up.

"We can start all over again." Jessica said smiling.

Ashley thought to herself, yeah great. I get to be a nobody again.

Ashley's mother was walking up the stairs. "Your father called me. I would've came in earlier but I was doing someone's hair and…"

Ashley shrugged. "Whatevs. But did you here the news?"

"No, what?" Her mother asked smiling. Probably thinking she made honor roll or something queer like that.

"We." Ashley said pointing towards Jessica then back to her. "Got our asses expelled, for something we didn't even do." Making the thumbs up signal.

"What the…fuck, what did you…" Her mother started then started walking towards the office.

"Mom!" Ashley yelled, "It's no big deal, we're just going to Waverly."

And then out of nowhere Ashley felt excited about starting a new life, away from this small town.


	3. Goodbye old life!

Jessica Burnett walked into her best friend, Ashley Hiller's house for their going away party. She couldn't believe she was actually going to Waverly. Sure, at first she didn't want to go, but what could be better then starting a new life at boarding school? _Nothing._

Ashley's housekeeper took her jacket and purse, and she quickly examined herself in the mirror. Not bad. She thought for the first time in a while. Her dirty blond hair was straightened and she was wearing a black and white polka dotted dress. For once, she thought she looked pretty.

She walked into the room, the called it the party room, and heard the shop boys, party like a rock star, blaring from the speakers. All of their friends were there, probably more dancing and hanging out.

"Oh my gawd, I miss you already!" She turned to face one of the girls from her clique, Jennifer Jurke. "It isn't going to be the same without you guys!"

Jessica hugged her, surprised with herself. She never hugged anyone.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you too!" Jessica said. "Where's Ashley?"

Jennifer pointed towards her, "Over there with Grace."

"C'mon! This is the last night for a while we're all going to be together!" Jessica yelled, running towards Ashley and Grace Phyer.

Grace smiled. "I can't believe you guys are leaving us here."

Ashley laughed. "We're not leaving forever, we'll be back on breaks and stuff."

Jessica wondered if they actually would come back during breaks, or if, like in her dreams they'd stay there with their new friends, or go with them on vacations.

_Dream on, girlie! _

"Where's Laura?" Ashley asked drinking from a red plastic cup. "Haven't seen her all night."

Laura Uckman was the other girl in their tight clique.

Jennifer looked around nervously. "She, uh, couldn't come."

"Why not?" Ashley asked whipping out her black Motorola razor dialing her number.

"She's hanging out with, Shayla."

"Jenn say whaa?" Jessica said.

Jennifer laughed. "Yeah…they called her before she knew about the party, and like, she didn't want to ditch them."

"What the fuck?" Ashley screamed, calling Laura.

"This can't turn out good," Grace said with a nervous laugh.

"Damn right, nobody, I mean nobody fucking ditches Ashley Hiller" Ashley started screaming. "without living."

"Uh-oh." Jessica said slowly, then laughed.

Laura was definetly going to get the third degree from Ashley.

"Hey Laura!" Ashley said sweetly, "What are you doing?"

Angry that even if they turned the phone on speaker phone, they wouldn't be able to hear, the girls starred at Ashley, trying not to erupt into giggles.

"What the FUCK are you thinking?" Ashley screamed, "You're supposed to be our friend, our BEST FRIEND. And you go, ditch our going away party for some fucking hoe bags who are the reason we're leaving in the first place? Save it, shut the fuck up. I hope you die."

Ashley snapped her phone shut and sighed. "She's so fucking dead to me."

Jessica looked around the room, nervously, looking for signs of Ryan Flitcher, her crush since she was younger. She didn't see him, but why would he of come anyways? He hated her, or so he said.

"He's here." Ashley whispered to her friend, "I invited him."

Jessica was surprised Ashley read her mind just like that, she was probably the only one who could.

"I totally wasn't looking for—"

"Yes you were." All three girls said at the same time.

"JINX!" Grace screamed.

"Hun, we know you were, you always do." Ashley said with a laugh, "There's no hiding it."

Jessica immediately turned beet red. "Is it that obvious?"

The girls nodded their heads.

"Shit." Jessica hissed.

"I need a smoke." Ashley said, sounding like her father. "Anyone else?"

Grace shook her head a polite no, but Jessica and Jennifer said yeah.

"Here." Ashley said pulling out a pack of cigarettes and her lighter.

"Thanks." Jennifer said lighting her cigarette.

"So." Jessica said blowing a puff of smoke out of her mouth. "This is really happening…"

Ashley sighed. "Yeah."

"I wish you guys didn't have to leave." Jennifer said. "I know, I've said that a lot tonight but seriously, who will we hang out with?"

Jessica shrugged, "There's other people."

"Who will I hang out with that's fun like you two?"

"You'll manage." Ashley said with a smile. "Plus, we'll talk to you somehow. They won't cut us off from the world."

Jennifer nodded slowly. "True."

A slow song came on through the speakers, and Jennifer got up.

"I'm going to go find Damien I guess." She said naming her long time crush, and current guy best friend.

"Good luck." Jessica said.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Ashley said with a wink.

Jennifer laughed while she walked away. The slow song meant the party would be coming to an end soon, which meant tomorrow, it was really happening, they were going to Waverly.

"And I…" Ashley said with a dramatic pause. "Am going to go find Mike."

Ashley was sad about leaving Mike. Sure, he was just a friend now. But he was her first love. And one of her best friends.

Jessica sat there, in the same spot watching her friends dancing. She wished she had someone to dance with. But, she never danced with anyone at dances, she never had boyfriends, and the guys thought she was pretty and all, but not enough to date her. Or dance.

"Can I have this dance?" A deep voice behind her asked.

She turned around to face her crush, Ryan. Standing there. He looked so adorable. She was so shocked he asked her to dance, they were supposed to hate each other.

"Sure." She said nervously.

They were swaying to the music and Ryan said, "So…Waverly."

"Yeah." She said sweating from being so close to him.

"Wow." He shook his head. "Now who will I make fun of all the time?"

She laughed, "You'll manage."

Yeah, she thought, he'll manage and forget who I am.

He shook his head. "You know, I'm sorry…for always being so, rude, to you."

"It's fine." She said, surprised of herself, she didn't forgive people easily.

"No." He said shaking his head. "It's not fine. I, uh, just. I don't know."

She laughed, he was nervous too. But why?

"No really." She said. "It's totally okay."

Jessica looked into his eyes, wondering what he was thinking about. She wanted ask him, but she didn't have the guts to.

The song ended all to soon, and he said. "Thanks for the dance."

"Yeah." Jessica's voice was but a whisper. "No problem…"

They stood there starring at each other for a while. "Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you keep in touch with me, while I'm gone?" She asked, worried he'd say no.

It took him a while to answer, like he was really thinking about it. Then he smiled.

"Sure." He nodded, "You know my number?"

"No." She said handing him her phone, "Add it?"

"Well, I guess this is good bye for now." Ryan said

"Bye…" Jessica said.

Before she knew it, he kissed her. Lightly on the lips. To shocked to say anything she just stood there.

"Goodbye, Jessica."

She stood there, watching him walk over to a few of his friends, and leave. She couldn't believe he just, kissed her! On her last night in town too, her luck. Why was this happening?

"Well, didn't you two look cozy?" Ashley said, out of nowhere.

Jessica jumped. "Holy shit."

"Too bad," Ashley said. "He waited until you and I leave."

Jessica nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Well, it's time to start packing." Ashley said looking down at the floor. "Man, I'm going to miss Mike."

"Anything happen?" Jessica asked while they walked to the door.

Ashley nodded, "He said 'No matter how far you are, I will always love you'"

Ashley smiled to herself, knowing that he actually would always love her. She felt lucky.

"Well, I'll see you later." Jessica said opening the door.

"5 hours. I figure two hours to pack, 2 hours and 59 minutes panicking, and 1 minute to sleep." Ashley said with a nervous laugh.

As Jessica walked across the street to her house, she wondered what all she would need at Waverly. And what her and Ashley's futures held for them there. If Ashley was nervous, then she was beyond nervous.

She was absolutely terrified.


	4. Instant Messaging PT One

OWL NET INSTANT MESSAGE INBOX

HeathFerro: two new junior girls coming this week.

EasyWalsh: Okay?

HeathFerro: Right you've got Callie…but if these girls are hot

EasyWalsh: They'll have the common since not to ride the pony.

HeathFerro: How could they resist?


	5. Old Friends

Callie Vernon sat in her best friend, Tinsley Carmichael's room, waiting to hear Tinsley's plan. She knew that the fire in the barn, was all Jenny's fault. Jenny saw Easy and Callie, together…together in the barn, got jealous and tried to kill them. Jealousy was an evil thing.

Tinsley smiled, "Like I said, it's good to have you back on the dark side."

"Well, I'm more then happy to be here." Callie said, forgetting that Tinsley was the one who spread the word about her and Easy going out to dinner and practically ruining Jenny and Easy 's relationship, then making her look terrible. All was good now.

"So, about Jenny." Tinsley started. "I knew that girl was up to something when I first saw her."

Tinsley lied, she didn't have a problem with Jenny when she first saw her. Except when she seemed to be getting along better with her own best friends, and took Easy away from Callie. Now, Jenny took Julian away from her. The big boobed bitch. Even though nobody actually knew about her and Julian…

"We should get her in trouble with Marymount." Callie said, "I mean, she tried to kill me."

Tinsley did feel a little guilty about this, for like two seconds, because really, Jenny didn't start the fire. She did. On accident. But then she saw the image of Jenny and Julian making out by the farm…

"Totally."

"But the weird thing is, it was Julian's lighter." Callie said with a weird look in her eyes, "So maybe it wasn't actually her."

"You said she, somewhat, sort of, admitted it, didn't you Cal?" Tinsley asked patiently.

"Well, yeah." Callie said. "But maybe…she didn't mean it?"

Tinsley rolled her eyes, "She's totally guilty. You know it."

Tinsley watched her friend, wondering what she'd say next. Sometimes she wondered about Callie, I mean, she could be evil sometimes, but she still felt guilty and things sometimes.

Callie sighed, "Do you think her and Julian are, you know, together?"

"Maybe." Tinsley shrugged. "But what does it matter?"

"I don't know…but it's weird, you know. His lighter…" Callie started.

Tinsley looked like she was thinking. "Hmm…maybe they are and they both did it."

There, make them both pay! Tinsley thought to herself. The one guy she actually cared about was taken by that little rosy cheeked, big boobed, slut!

"Well…" Callie started "We should go tell Dean Marym—"

She was interrupted by the door opening, and their former best friend Brett Messershmidt walking in. She looked tired, and her fire red hair was all messed up.

Tinsley looked at Brett then at Callie, while a look passed between them. A not so pleasant one.

"Why'd you tell everyone?" Brett asked.

Tinsley was confused, tell everyone what? Wait.

Callie shrugged, "Tell everyone what?"

"About me…and." Brett looked at Tinsley, then back to Callie. "About me and Kara."

Tinsley heard, sure, that Brett and Kara were…hooking up…together whatever. She didn't really mind, but it was just…weird.

"It slipped out." Callie said simply.

"Right, it just slipped out, Cal. Like word vomit." Brett said.

Callie nodded. "Yeah, just like that. My bad."

Tinsley could tell Callie was being sarcastic. And couldn't help laughing.

"So what, are you guys lesbians now?" Tinsley asked with a smirk.

"No…" Brett said finally. "I just. I don't know…and it doesn't help she just, told everyone…and now they think…they assume that we're…"

Tinsley felt bad for her ex best friend, and went over to her and hugged her. Odd.

"Sorry that she did." Tinsley said hugging her. "And no, I'm not a lesbian too."

Brett laughed. "Thanks."

Funny, she felt like her and Brett could be best friends, again. Well, maybe not best friends, but good friends.

Callie shifted on her seat. "Uh, guys?"

Both of them looked at her. "I miss us…all rooming together…being best friends…and stuff."

Tinsley was surprised. She really thought that they hated her.

"I miss it to, C." Tinsley said.

Brett nodded. "Yeah…me too."

"Everything was better last year…" Tinsley started

"…before Jenny came." Callie finished for her.

Tinsley couldn't agree more. The girl stole her spotlight.

"It's not just Jenny." Brett started, "It's everything. It was more, simple."

Simple, right.

Tinsley shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it was."

"So…Cal?" Brett started. "You and EZ again?"

Callie nodded.

"We think Jenny started the fire." Tinsley said suddenly.

"What?" Brett said, shocked. "She wouldn't do that."

"She saw me and Easy…" Callie started, "Together, together."

"Oh." Brett said, still shocked. "But, it just doesn't sound like something she'd do."

"Well…just to be safe…incase it was her…" Tinsley started. "Me and Cal, are going to talk to Dean Marymount."

Brett just sat there for a while, "Well…I guess, to be safe it would be best…"

Tinsley could tell Brett was starting to wonder if Jenny started the fire or not. And that they would all become friends again, for the time being.

Best part is, if Jenny gets expelled…she'll leave. And the spotlight will be all hers again. And Julian, too. Maybe, if she let him have her back, just maybe.

About an hour later, the three girls were lounging in Brett and Tinsley dorm, when Tinsley's cell phone started to ding.

She looked down at her cell phone for a few seconds, before replying to the IM.

"Who was it?" Callie asked.

Tinsley was furious, more new kids? What the hell? Now things would just be more…complicated.

"Heath." She said, simply.

"What'd he say? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Brett said.

Tinsley rarely, ever looked like she was scared. It wasn't that she was scared she was just, well, surprised.

"Two new girls." Was all she said.

"Great." Callie sighed. "Maybe one will room with me, and they'll move Jenny far-far away."

"Well, whatever." Brett said. "Things are already weird enough around here, I wonder if they'll last."

Tinsley shook her head. "Probably not."

All three of them laughed. This felt nice, they suddenly were best friends again. _Kind of._

They had no idea what was in store for them. These new girls could give them a run for their money…


	6. Welcome To Waverly!

Jessica had a lot running through her head on the way to Waverly. The plane ride, was scary for her, she was terrified of planes. Then the train ride, was fun. But she started to get more nervous as their limo pulled into Waverly.

"Holy fuck, we're actually here." Ashley said, looking to her right at the building. "It's so huge. And this is just one part of it!"

Jessica rolled her eyes, out of nervousness more so then being annoyed. She still couldn't believe that they were here. I mean, a week ago she would be sitting in History, practically falling asleep or reading a Lurlene McDaniel novel.

"Earth to Jessica!" Ashley said, "Let's go, we have to go to the main office to get our classes and rooms."

The girls navigated their way through the school, leaving the driver behind, for news on what was to be done with their luggage. Which both girls over packed. Think 10 bags filled with CD's and DVD'S, and another 12 bags filled with books.

"Um, excuse me." Jessica said quietly.

Ashley smiled sweetly at the woman. "Hi, we're transfers here…and well we're a little confused on what we're supposed to—"

"You're Ashley Hiller, right?" The woman at the desk asked Ashley, typing something into the computer.

"Left, and this is--"

"Jessica Burnett, I figured." The girl said handing papers to them. "Fill these out and you'll get your information on your dorm room and classes."

"Attitude adjustment, thanks." Jessica said with a sweet innocent smile.

The woman rolled her eyes and continued typing.

"What kind of questions are these? 'What kind of allergies do you have?' 'What is your favorite activity' 'Are you sexually active, if so with how many people?' Seriously, who came up with some of these?" Ashley asked writing with her purple pen.

Jessica shrugged, "Just questions that need to be answered."

The woman looked up from her desk and snapped, "Are you girls done yet?"

"No, sir. We need you to read them to us, we don't know how to." Ashley snapped back. "Oh wait you're a girl, didn't realize, what with your mustache and all."

"That's enough." The woman said.

"Well then I'd suggest not rushing me. K thanks." Ashley said sweetly returning to her paper.

"Um, I'm finished." Jessica said.

The woman snapped, "This is when you bring it to me."

"This is when you shut the hell up." Jessica said blowing a kiss. "I really think you need to adjust your meds."

The woman grumbled something while Jessica gave her the clip board and papers. "And how bout tweedle dee over there, you done yet?"

"Fat ass say whaa?" Ashley said

The woman grumbled some more and went back to typing. And so far, Ashley and Jessica liked this place surprisingly well.

"Done." Ashley smiled sweetly, "Now refresh my memory, what do I do now?"

"Don't play games, you know what your supposed to do." The woman hissed.

Ashley slowly walked to the garbage can, "Gee, do I put it in here?"

"Bring it here, damnit!" The woman yelled.

Ashley started fake crying. "What the fuck!?" She spit the words out in between her fake tears. "Why are you yelling at me? AHHH HELP!" She screamed, causing someone to come in.

"Oh, hello, Dean." The woman smiled brightly, "These are the new transfer students from Indiana."

"Hello Ladies, welcome to Waverly." The Dean said before walking off.

"Anyways, girls." The woman said, "Here are your class lists, and everything you need to know. Maps are over there on that shelf if you need them. Good luck, get out."

"Nah, I think I'd rather stay here." Ashley said. "Maybe get some coffee and chill, read a magazine or two…or seven."

"Go!" She yelled.

"Fine, be a bitch." Ashley huffed.

"Let's go check out our rooms, whats your room number?" Jessica asked, "Mines 304."

"Same!" Ashley screamed.

"Yayyy!" Jessica laughed, "Let's bizzounce!"

Bizzounce? No. Never again, girl. Never again.


	7. Instant Messaging PT Two

OWLNET INSTANT MESSAGE INBOX

AlisonQuentin: have u seen the newbies?

TinsleyCarmichael: no

AlisonQuentin: U thought you had trouble with jenny…

TinsleyCarmichael: Whats that supposed to mean?

AlisonQuentin: they were in the sign in desk, and u could hear them arguing with Miss Tringle.

TinsleyCarmichael: that's great.

OWLNET INSTANT MESSAGE INBOX

HeathFerro: they have arrived, and they are HOT.

BrandonBuchanan: who?

HeathFerro: the new girls.

BrandonBuchanan: did you meet them yet?

BrandonBuchanan: heath?

BrandonBuchanan: HELLO?


	8. Off to the dorm, with Jenny?

Jenny was walking from her dorm room, trying to avoid Callie. She liked it much better when they were friends and she could actually go to her dorm. But they were never really friends, were they?

It still hurt her, that Callie and Easy were back together. Well, it's not that they were back together, it was just that Callie lied to her about the whole thing. Some friend. She found out for herself a couple of days ago when she saw them, in the barn together.

"Jenny." Someone yelled at her across the field.

She turned to face, Easy himself.

She smiled, "What's up?"

"I, uh, have a question for you." He said.

He looked a little…nervous. It was kind of weird to see Easy nervous to talk to her.

"Ok." Jenny said.

He looked at the ground. "Well, uh, Callie told me you saw us in the barn…together, and that she thinks you started the fire… Jenn … did you… you know, start the fire?"

Jenny was furious! Callie actually thinks that she was jealous, and is telling people she started the fire! It was probably Callie who started the fire, with her gross smoking habit afterall! She so did not start that fire.

"No!" Jenny shouted. "I didn't. I was with….someone."

Jenny didn't really want to say she was with Julian just yet…because she wasn't sure exactly what happened at that point.

Easy shook his head, "Well, I mean, I'd understand if you did, and I wouldn't judge you but…"

"No, really." Jenny said, "I didn't start the fire, I was with Julian."

There she said it.

"Oh, well, that doesn't make it sound much better…" Easy started. "Since it was his lighter found in the mess of it all…"

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"But, he didn't start it either…" Jenny said. "Maybe, since he was in the girls dorm, hiding out a lot, maybe he dropped it and one of the girls found it and got mad or something."

Easy shrugged, "Well, I don't know. But, just be warned I think Callie might go to the Dean about all of this."

Jenny felt her eyes fill with tears, "What?"

"I'm sorry, Jen." Easy sad patting her arm.

"This is so fucking stupid!" She said kicking a rock. "God, I didn't even do anything! And I've already been this close to getting expelled, and now I'll probably get expelled. Fuck!"

"Hey. Hey. Hey, calm down." Easy said. "I'll try to stop her…I'll talk to her about it, okay?"

Jenny looked at him, "Why would you do that?"

Easy flashed her his smile, "What are friends for?"

"Thanks."

"No problem." Easy said, "Plus, I believe you…because you weren't the only back there that night."

Well besides Easy, Callie, Jenny and Julian who else was back there by the barn last night?

Oh right, our dear friend Tinsley.

"Thanks." Jenny said, "Might wanna go before you get in trouble for talking to me."

Easy shrugged. "I can handle the trouble. Bye."

Jenny watched Easy walk away. She was glad they were friends, and glad that they broke up, in a way. Because now, she realized that he wasn't meant for her. That someone was still out there waiting for her…well, not waiting for her but, she'll find him one day. Maybe it was Julian…who cares if he's a year younger then her…

"Excuse me, hi. Do you know where Dumbarton is?" A short girl with dirty blonde hair asked.

"Uh, yeah that's my dorm." Jenny said "Why?"

"Oh, me and my friend." The girl said motioning to a slightly taller girl with black hair. "We're transfers and we didn't know where every place was…"

"Oh." Jenny said smiling. "I'm Jennifer Humphrey."

"I'm Jessica Burnett." The short girl said. "And this is—"

"Ashley Hiller." The other girl said, "Sup?"

"Nice to meet you guys." Jenny said smiling, "Call me Jenny."

Jessica nodded. "Okay."

"What room number are you guys?" Jenny asked.

"uhh…" Ashley started looking through her papers. "304"

"OHMIGOD!" Jenny squealed, "That's right next door to mine!"

"Cool." Jessica said.

Ashley smiled. "Warm."

What is with this girl saying opposites? Weirdass.

"Let's go then." Jenny said motioning towards a building, "This is Dumbarton. Buckle your seat belts, your in for a bumpy ride."

What was THAT supposed to mean?


	9. Dumbarton 304

Jenny was walking towards Dumbarton room 304 with Ashley and Jessica. She turned a corner and ran straight into Callie Vernon. Literally.

_Uh-oh, awkward. _

"Oh look if it isn't miss boobs." Callie said smiling, "Catch any barns on fire lately?"

Jenny rolled her eyes and starting walking around her when she noticed Tinsley and Brett. Wait, Brett? Why is Brett hanging out with them…I thought they weren't friends anymore…

_Say What?_

"Hey, Jenn." Brett said nicely, "Who are they?"

Jenny smiled. "The new girls, this is Ashley Hiller and Jessica Burnett."

"Hi, my name's Tony." Ashley said extending her hand for one of the girls to shake. When no one shook it she took it back and smiled like a maniac at the girls.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "She's on some major crack."

The girls laughed, but the girl that seemed to be leading them gave the two newbies a glare.

"Well, we should really be going." Tinsley said snobbishly. "I'd say it was nice to meet you guys, but it wasn't so why lie? Watch out for Miss Boobs here, she might catch your room on fire…"

Brett elbowed Tinsley in the ribs. "Tinsley."

"Or steal your boyfriend." Callie said with a sweet smile, letting her accent show a little.

"You guys!" Brett snapped angrily.

Tinsley smiled sweetly, "Sorry."

"Can we go now?" Callie asked tapping her Jimmy Choo's impatiently.

"Yeah." Tinsley said grabbing Brett and Callie's arms. "We're out."

"Nice too meet you." Brett called while in Tinsley's death grip.

Ashley rolled her eyes. What the hell was their problem? Well, Tinsley and Callie's. They didn't even know her. And what was that warning about Jenny setting fire to their dorm? I mean, seriously.

"Ok, so what was their deal?" Jessica asked opening the door to room 304.

Jenny shrugged, "They kind of hate me right now, they're not people you want to get involved with is the only thing I can say."

"Actually, the seemed kind of cool." Jessica said. "Not nice, but cool."

"Warm. They were warm, Jessica." Ashley said rolling her eyes. "God damnit get it right, dumb fuck."

"Shut the hell up, slut." Jessica said laughing.

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"Skank."

"Wait, I thought you said you guys were best friends?" Jenny said starring at them in shock, and giggling a little bit. I mean these two were a sight.

"We are." They said at the same time.

Jessica smiled. "We just kid around with each other."

"Oh…" Jenny said, "That's cool. I guess."

Ashley smiled. "Ohhhhh yeahhhh."

"So, if you don't mind me asking why are you guys here?" Jenny asked sitting on one of the empty beds.

"Long story." Both girls said at the same time.

"I'd like to know…just cause you guys seem kind of… I don't know…"

"Badass? We know." Ashley said laughing. "Just kidding, well, how long do you have?"

"Well, I don't want to go back to my room just yet. I room with Callie and, well, it's a longer story then what you're story is probably." Jenny said.

"Oh well, long story short, me and Jessica were causing some trouble, and like then we got framed for a drug deal thing, and expelled, and then they sent us here." Ashley said laughing.

Jessica laughed nervously, "We didn't cause_ that_ much trouble."

"Wow." Jenny said simply. "You guys seem pretty cool."

"So, about fires and you starting them?" Ashley asked switching to a different topic.

"Well, see, I used to date Callie's ex boyfriend, Easy. And well, I was walking at a party we had on someone's property. Well, basically me and Easy just broke up, me and Callie made a pact we wouldn't let him get in between our friendship anymore, and then I walked past the barn and they were…doing it."

"Okay?" Ashley said looking confused. "So that means you automatically started the fire…right."

"Well, they have no proof." Jenny said sighing, "But the lighter they found in the mess was the guy I'm currently…hooking up with."

"Well, why don't they blame it on him." Ashley said with a smile, "I mean, why you."

Jenny just shrugged, she looked like she was going to cry. "Well, whatever I don't really care anymore."

There was a moment of silence before Jessica said, "New topic?"

"Do you have any food?" Ashley asked, feeling extremely hungry all of a sudden, and looking around the room like a mad person. "Seriously I'm hungryyyy!"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "When are you not."

"When I'm sleeping." Ashley said with a smirk, "Well, unless I'm dreaming of food. Then I'm guessing that's a sign I'm hungry…"

"Well, they start serving dinner in a hour…" Jenny said with a slight smile. "Want to unpack a few things then go get some food."

"Grub!" Ashley yelled. "ME WANT GRUB."

"Err…" Jessica starting say something but changed her mind.

_These two are so weird…especially that Ashley character._

"Grub?" Jenny asked confused. "Wait, you mean food."

Ashley stared at her blankly for a minute then said. "Grub."

"Yeah she means food…" Jessica said giggling, causing Jenny to catch the giggles. "She just has an interesting way of saying things sometimes."


	10. Instant Messaging PT Three

OWL NET INSTANT MESSAGE INBOX 

**HeathFerro**: hey hot stuff.

**AshleyHiller:** actually I'm cold, thanks.

**HeathFerro:** we should hang out sometime…I'll show you around the school

**AshleyHiller:** I can find my way around, thanks

**HeathFerro:** o c'mon…

**AshleyHiller:** do I even know you? No? didn't think so. Back off. Kthnx.

* * *

OWL NET INSTANT MESSAGE INBOX 

**BrandonBuchanan:** hey. Is sum heath guy like, following you?

**AshleyHiller**: r u people stalking me? How are you getting the username thing alrdy!?

**AshleyHiller:** But yes why?

**BrandonBuchanan:** stay away from him.

**AshleyHiller:** why?

**AshleyHiller:** hullo?

**AshleyHiller:** ok now yer makin me wanna talk 2him!

**AshleyHiller:** oh c'mon!

* * *

To: jenniferjurke at From: ashleyhiller at Subj: what up gee?

Body: hey boo. Ew, boo? What the hell…anways me and j met a girl who has the same name as you. Warm right? No. didn't think so. Anyways, some creep, peach? Or reef? Something like that, is hitting on me, through text messages. Never seen in him. And then this other guy, Brendan I think? Was all "stay away from peach." And I was like 'wtf'. But now I think im going to find this peach guy and bang him…okay maybe not bang him, but be all buddy-buddy. J says hi, she's sitting next to me. We just got back from dinner…it was gross. Yet somehow much better then anything you me and j would cook back home. But yeah, you keeping up the fort back home? Hows grace and laura?

a.

* * *

To: ashleyhiller at From: jenniferjurke at SUBJECT: RE: what up gee?

Body: who would name their kid peach? Ew. Anyways, in the lab right now, so I thought I'd reply. Grace is sitting next to me, she's dating Tyler. Cute right? Mmm Laura's still hangin out with Shayla and her crew…and I'm pretty sure she's shit talking about you guys. But anyways you should let me come visit. You know the drill…and better than our cooking? No! gasp. Miss you love!

j-jurke out, yo.


	11. Instant Messagin PT Four

OWL NET INSTANT MESSAGE INBOX AshleyHiller: YO YO YO WHAT IT IS MY HOMIE GEE SKILLET SLICE BAGEL. i mean, hey peach  
HeathFerro: Peach?  
AshleyHiller: DUDE YOU ALREADY KNOW.  
HeathFerro: Know what?  
AshleyHiller: That your a homonugget.  
AshleyHiller: Bye Peachy Reef.  
HeathFerro: It's Heath AshleyHiller: Whatevs. Imma call you peach.

OWL NET INSTANT MESSAGE INBOX BrandonBuchanan: Hey how you likin' Waverly so far?  
JessicaBurnett: It's fine...do i know you?  
BrandonBuchanan: Well, no but i'd like to get to know you.  
JessicaBurnett: Are you hitting on me?  
BrandonBuchanan: No no no!  
JessicaBurnett: Darn.

OWL NET INSTANT MESSAGE INBOX GracePhyer: JESSICA!ASHLEY!I MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH. ! I'M GETTING HOME SCHOOLED!  
JessicaBurnett: Seriously?  
AshleyHiller: OMG.  
AshleyHiller: I miss you more.  
GracePhyer: Tyler broke up with me tear  
JessicaBurnett: awe sweetie i'm sorry!  
AshleyHiller: Me too. 


	12. Ouch

"Ashley, right?" One of the girls Ashley and Jessica met earlier asked while Ashley was on her way to the bathroom. 

Ashley nodded, "Yeah you're the snobby hoe we met earlier. I remember you."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that." Tinsley said flipping her hair. "Is that other chick your good friend."

"Yeah sorta." Ashley said looking at Tinsley quizically. "Why? Are you a lesbian and thought she was my girlfriend and got all jealous?"

_The girl has guts,_ Tinsley thought to herself.

"No." Tinsley said, "It's just weird...since when you weren't around earlier her and Jenny Humphrey were talking shit about you."

"I doubt that." Ashley said, tapping her foot impatiently. "She wouldn't do that. She's my bitch."

"In more ways then one?" Tinsley asked innocently. "Listen, i just, think you deserve better...cooler friends, like me."

Ashley glanced at her. "What? Do you expect me to bow down at your feet and beg you to be my best friend."

"Thats what they usually do." Tinsley said, looking serious. "There's just something i don't trust about your..."Friend"."

"Oh really?" Ashley glanced around nervously, not having a comeback to that. Because earlier, she had the same feeling. That, Jessica would end up ditching her to hang out with Jenny...

"And i see you feel the same way." Tinsley said, smiling, her plan was working. "Ditch the bitch, and sit with me and my friends during breakfast tomorrow...it's a great way to start your year."

Ashley accepted the offer and quickly got ready for bed, not wanting to talk to Jessica.

"Mornin'" Jessica said to Ashley when she got up. Jessica was busy iming her little heart out on the computer. "Wanna head down to breakfast?"

"Um...i kind of made plans to sit with someone else." Ashley said quietly while digging through one of her unpacked bags to find some clothes. "Sorry."

Jessica looked shocked, but remained cool. "Okay."

"I'll see you in a while.." Ashley said before leaving the room.

_That was awkward, _Jessica thought to herself.

Jessica got up from the computer, and since she was already dressed headed next door to Jenny's room. Maybe she could sit with her.


End file.
